


Souffle Girl

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Funny, Grief/Mourning, Making Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's sad so the Doctor trys to cheer her up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souffle Girl

a/n ive had this idea for ages now but keep forgetting to write it so here it is at last. 

Soufflé girl

The Doctor had noticed that Clara was abit sadder than normal. She still greeted him with a huge smile and a loving kiss every time he turned up at her flat but something was wrong her eyes seemed to always be doing that thing where they inflate and The Doctor knew that was never a good thing. He asked her a few times what was wrong, of course he did, well he thought he did. He asked why her face was fat and red but that just earned him a night on the couch of his own spaceship and the silent treatment for a few days so he wasn't to sure if he had asked in the right way, he'd have to ask Clara that once she started talking to him again. If she ever spoke to him again. 

He wanted to make her happy again so being the Doctor he came up with a full prof plan of a lovely picnic on a deserted planet in the middle of the terisma consolation which had the most amazing sunsets the Doctor had ever seen and there was a lake with lilac water which he knew Clara would have loved. Turned out not to be so deserted instead there was a race that liked to eat humans and could taste the scent of human in the air. one of them had managed to bite Clara's leg abit while they were running back to the TARDIS. She needed 5 stitches and bandage round her leg and was furious about it. He had come up with a new plan that would either end really well and he'd be forgiven forever or really bad with a poisoned Clara. 

The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan over and over again in frustration. how hard can it be? he kept asking himself as he tipped another burnt soufflé into the bin in the TARDIS kitchen. The room around him looked like a disaster zone, flour dusted every inch of the large kitchen splashes of spilt milk and blobs of egg yoke were dotted around including on the floor making the place a danger zone if it wasn't for his superior Timelord reflexes and balance. The Doctor was completely covered in soufflé ingredients, he had floury hand prints on his trousers. Flour and bits of egg coated his eyebrows and hair making it look like it had been snowing, thankfully he had had the sense to remove his jacket and left it in the console room or it would have been ruined. he was however wearing Clara's pink checked apron that she left on the TARDIS. 13 attempts later he finally had the most perfect soufflé ever. Clara was going to love it. The Doctor quickly shower and changed, leaving the TARDIS to clean up the kitchen before sending the TARDIS flying through the time vortex towards Clara. 

The Doctor landed in Clara's bedroom as usual, he left the soufflé on top of the console so he could surprise her. Stepping out into her bedroom he didn't see Clara usually she would have came into the bedroom once she heard the engines unless she was at work of course but he had already checked he had landed on a Saturday so school was closed. Pulling his eyebrows into a frown, he went searching for Clara. She wasn't in the bathroom which was a good job because he had forgotten he wasn't allowed in there unless he knocked first and had just walked on in. She wasn't in her living room although the TV was on, The Doctor never understood TV why sit around watching people do stuff when you could be out there doing it yourself? but it meant the Clara was definitely in the flat somewhere. The Doctor turned off the annoying and pointless TV mumbling about global warming and how humans brought it all on themselves, the silence made the Doctor aware of a quiet sniffling sound coming from the kitchen and curiosity and the need to find Clara pulled him towards it. 

Clara was sat on the floor in front of her oven her knees drawn up to her chest her arms wrapped around them with her head on her knees, her shoulders shook and the Doctor realised the sniffling noise was coming from Clara. His Clara and she was crying. It pained the Doctor to see Clara like that but he didn't know how to make it better, his past self would have sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug but this Doctor was completely lost. 

"Clara" He asked concerned taking a small step gingerly towards her 

"Go away please" Clara responded through sobs not bothering to left her head up so the sound was muffled by her knees. 

The Doctor thought for a moment about if he should comply with the small woman's request but then another more forceful sob rippled through her body and without thinking he rushed to her side sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Clara instantly removed her arms from around her knees and threw them round the confused Timelord burying her face in his fresh while shirt and black jacket. 

"Clara what's wrong?" He asked

Clara didn't answer instead she just pressed herself even closer to the Doctor so she was nearly sitting on him. The Doctor had gotten used to close contact with Clara since the north pole but this sudden invasion of his space made him tense up slightly and he didn't know how to fix what was wrong. As Clara cried into his chest the Doctor looked around the kitchen for some sort of glue but everything looked exactly as it always did all nice and organised although he couldn't see them he knew the food in the cupboards would have been all neatly lined up labels pointing outwards and all arranged in size order. He hadn't noticed anything in the rest of the flat look different either and then his eyes fell onto the calender that Clara kept on the back of the kitchen door. Today was a year since Danny's death. That's why she was upset. The Doctor was a mix of emotions over this he felt sympathy for his companion days like this were never easy after a loss, he should know but he also felt jealousy, Clara was his now but she obviously still cared for PE. 

After a while Clara eventually calmed down and sat up properly. 

"Sorry" She apologised her voice weak and croaky from crying

"Its OK" The Doctor shrugged standing up and pulling Clara up with him, he may be a Timelord but he was also over two thousand years old and sitting on the floor like that was not comfortable at all. 

"What did you want anyway?" Clara asked curiously 

The Doctor frowned for a moment he had forgotten but then he smiled slightly at Clara "I've a present for you" He said his smile getting bigger as he pulled his impossible girl towards the TARDIS. 

Once they were inside the Doctor made Clara close her eyes, who complained about not being a child any more but did it anyway. The Doctor lifted the soufflé of the console and held it out in front of him instructing Clara to open her eyes.

"To say sorry for what ever I did to upset you" The Doctor tried to apologise but he could never get that bit right. 

Clara took the soufflé and looked at it, it was perfect. Instead of being happy and giving the Doctor his favourite smile the big one that made her whole face light up and her eyes sparkle she looked at him apologetically.

"Doctor thank you I really appreciate it but if I tell you something do you promise not to laugh or get mad?" Clara asked carefully

"Well that depends on what it is" The Doctor answered truthfully

Clara thought for a moment chewing the inside of her cheek before taking a deep breath to prepare herself. 

"I can't stand soufflés" Clara blurted closing her eyes tight and shaking her head. 

The Doctor blinked at her shocked for a minute "Then why on Gallifrey do you make them all the time?" he asked confused 

"My mum used to make them for my dad and she was really good at it and after she died I wanted to carry it on but I can never manage it and I cant stand the thought of a dessert beating me" Clara confessed 

The Doctor let out a loud laugh shaking his head in disbelief. 

"You really are impossible Clara Oswald" The Doctor laughed pulling Clara into a hug and kissing the top of her head chuckling to himself 

a/n ok so im really not sure what the Danny bit had to do with anything but thats what Clara wanted to do so I had to go with it. anyways let me know what you think? xxx  



End file.
